


And as they walk out the door (The tears well up in his eyes)

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice Lords - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Day 5: Where do you think your going?, Hurt Bruce Wayne, M/M, Nothing shown but you know it happened, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whumptober 2020, collared, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: “Where do you think you’re going?”His hope for going home evaporated as fast as a stain on the tablecloths. Alfred... the boys... he missed them so much.“I’m going back to the Manor. You have pressing concerns that you need to attend to,” Bruce replied, voice robotic, as unfeeling as he could make it. He stared straight ahead, and ignored the hand landing on his shoulder, hard.“I didn’t give you permission, Bruce.”Set post The Lords getting their powers back.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Like tears in the rain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	And as they walk out the door (The tears well up in his eyes)

Thank god for artificial gravity, Bruce thought to himself. His bracing arm shook slightly; the vibrations from ... from something must be doing it. Coming all the way up to this wall. 4 more corridors, and he could transport down to the cave. He desperately wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight.

Alone.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

His hope for going home evaporated as fast as a stain on the tablecloths. Alfred... the boys... he missed them so much.

“I’m going back to the Manor. You have pressing concerns that you need to attend to,” Bruce replied, voice robotic, as unfeeling as he could make it. He stared straight ahead, and ignored the hand landing on his shoulder, hard.

“I didn’t give you permission, Bruce.” Lord Superman said, turning Bruce toward him. A tiny push, and the human was pressed to the bulkhead. Bruce’s eyes dilated instantly.

“You – you were busy. I don’t want to be an inconvi--”

“In fact,” the alien interrupted, tilting his head slightly, as though just remembering, “I didn’t give you permission to even put on cloths.” His captive started to shiver under his grip, face white against the grey sweatshirt he’d squirreled away. “I certainly don’t approve of ... whatever this is you have on.”

“I’m – I’m sorry, Kal, I need to get home, please,” Bruce whimpered.

Lord Superman pulled the neck of the hideous top away from Bruce’s throat. “You took my collar off,” he stated, tone blank.

Oh, god, please, please, Bruce thought to himself. He would pray to anything, if it would avert the catastrophe that was blooming in front of him now. “You said to – to not let people know about it. To s-save it for us,” he stammered, tears rising in his eyes.

Kal sniffed. “That was before you betrayed me. Before, when outdated rules demanded that we keep ourselves hidden. But now,” he snarled, grabbing Bruce’s throat with the other hand, “now you are mine, and everyone – everyone!—knows that you were the one who failed. Who went back on his oaths.”

Bruce choked on a sob. “I was just trying to make you see reason. How many inn-grk!”

“I am the Law, the supreme being on this world. What I say is to be carried out without question. If I order someone killed for treason, they are killed. If I order someone to be lobotomized, they are.

“And if I order someone punished until I see fit to release them,” Lord Superman continued softly against Bruce’s face, “then they will be punished. Do you understand?”

Bruce breath caught on a sob. “Yes, sir.”

Kal shook him by the neck hard, ignoring Bruce’s choking gurgles. “Bad boy,” he said. “Get it right this time.”

“Yes, m-Master,” Bruce whimpered, tears free flowing.

Lord Superman smiled. “Good. Now, now that everything is all sorted, you are going to return to my rooms and continue your punishment. Strip.”

The other man’s eyes widened. “Here?” he whispered, even though Kal’s hands were gone from his throat.

“Yes, here. There’s an incinerator shoot right there; toss those rags in.”

Bruce stared at him, shocked. “But – “

“But what, Bruce?” Kal finished when the human was frozen in fear. “You don’t have permission to be wearing cloths. Strip, or I will do it for you.”

Fingers fumbled at the hem of the sweatshirt, and pulled it slowly over his head. Goosebumps were already spreading across the scarred torso, under newer dried blood patches. He dropped it to the floor, and toed off his shoes. Bare feet met the cold station flooring, and his toes curled up against the cold. Bruce didn’t make eye contact as he pushed the oversized sweat pants down his legs, gently over the whiplashes on his thighs. He gathered them up, and gingerly stepped over to the small shoot.

After watching his dignity literally burn before his eyes, Bruce caught a sob in the back of his throat. “Done,” he whispered, not looking at Kal.

Kal strode forward, scowling. “I said,” he snarled, yanking Bruce’s briefs down his legs, dragging them against his thighs, “strip.”

“I’m – Kal, please, someone – the whole league is here tonight, please,” Bruce begged, knowing it was futile. Kal this angry was a Kal that could not be reasoned with.

Lord Superman produced the missing collar from beneath his cloak. “I’m feeling very impatient with your disobedience, Bruce. The League already know your crimes, they know your punishment, and they will know that you broke out tonight.” He snapped the collar tightly around Bruce’s throat. The thin chain was already attached, short length wrapped around his fist.

“Be grateful I am letting you walk back to my rooms.”

The muffed sob behind him spoke volumes. “Th-thank you, m-master.” The sobbing only grew more frequent as they walked the longest possible route back to Kal’s private rooms.


End file.
